russelfandomcom-20200213-history
TV stars beef up IBC
June 30, 2012 Major stockholders of Intercontinental Broadcasting Corp. (IBC 13) has sought the help of the new employees of IBC Board of Directors to beef up its new programming as the Kapinoy network and get a better chance to compete with ABS-CBN and GMA Network, according to network chairman Orly Mercado. He identified Lito Ocampo Cruz, the newest vice-president of IBC-13 will invest another P400 million this month to beef up the television network programming and facilities. He claimed that IBC-13 had shown improvement in reach and reception in the installing more transmitters. We are now procuring state-of-the-art equipment for use inside and outside of the studio. We are purchasing new studio cameras, OB vans, ENG vans, and sophisticated studio equipment, the cost of which could reach over a billion pesos. Spending this for capex because we believe this is our way of enhancing our competitiveness, he explained. Snooky Serna, is the female broadcast journalist carrier of IBC-13, is now the news anchor of Express Balita, the station's flagship news program aired at 4:30 pm along with co-anchoring John Susi for the newscast. As early as now, the new team is already infusing changes in the news department, Mercado told Inquirer Entertainment on Friday. The shows now have national newscast with more segments from metro news, global news, regional news, business news, weather updates, sports news and entertainment news. They are now more responsive to the audience and more interactive. Also part of the News Team 13 is the news reporter Ralf Rivas, Czarinah Lusuegro, Jess Caduco, Jefrfey Zaide, Pia Castro, Merwin Llanza, Jinky Baticados, Dave Llavanes Jr., Minette Panganiban, Greg Gregorio and Kren Jolongbayan. Chito Cabatuando, a director for Express Balita and Ronda Trese, Nick Mendoza, a news desk officer and Lilliam Mateo, a newest make-up artist for the newscast. Also part of the spruce-up the airtime of Express Balita remains 30-minutes, Mercado pointed out. Veteran broadcasters Jay Sonza, who is former carrier of UNTV for 5 years, is now anchors Ronda Trese, the late-night newscast airs at 11:30 pm along with TV host and former commercial movek Cathy Eigenmann-Bordalba and newest reporter Ralf Rivas who become the news anchor. Eigenmann also host Cooltura (Mondays-Fridays, 11:00 am), a culture on TV. Recently the late-night public affairs program at midnight slots, Philippine star columnist Jarius Bondoc is host Linawin Natin, a public affairs program airs on Mondays at 12:00 mn, which focuses of the issue sand programs of the government. Chin-Chin Gutierrez host Good Take, for the 2011 Anak TV Seal Award for best educational program which airs on Thursdays at 12:00 mn, it features inspirational and success stories about ordinary people, News Team 13 head Zyrene Parsad-Valencia host Pulsong Pinoy, which airs on Fridays at 12:00 mn and Dr. Willie Ong and Dra. Liza Ong is now hosting Makabayang Duktor, a public service program airs on Saturday mornings. This is just the first phase. Viewers should watch out for more, he said. Right now, it’s important that we first build a strong, independent and credible image for our news team. With Orly and Snooky’s help, we can solidify our platform. The management will also invest in IBC-13's technical operations center and upgrade the company's news-gathering capabilities. Orly Mercado added, IBC-13’s international channel IBC Global, has been available in Europe, Middle East, Canada, North Africa, Japan, Asia, Guam, Singapore, Hong Kong, Europe, Australia and the United States on Dish Network. For this project, the network tied up with Pilipinas Global Network, Ltd. The sources said the first thing that IBC-13 will upgrade broadcasting transmission facilities to strengthen signal so that the network's signal would be comparable to that of ABS-CBN 2 and GMA-7. Next on the drawing board, Orly said, is the strengthening of the network’s entertainment programming, it was decided that IBC-13 would compete head on against the three giants. Another P300 million was to be invested in News Team 13 center using state-of-the-art broadcast equipment and to upgrade other network facilities. Viewers complained that IBC-13's signal was inferior compared to the two major players. IBC-13 recently more entertainment shows for the young audience in TV stars. It has high-quality entertainment like Y2K: Yes to Kids (Sundays, 9:00 am), CelebrityDATcom (Saturdays, 1:30 pm), Lunch Break (Mondays-Saturdays, 11:30 am) and DMZ-TV (Sundays, 1:30 pm) in the TV ratings. Maxene Magalona, she is the Filipina actress for the TV and movies, product endorsers and model, is hosting the children show Y2K: Yes to Kids, which airs on Sunday at 9:00 am. Sports personality TJ Manotoc, columnist Dolly Anne Carvajal and teen star Kathryn Bernardo are the hosting CelebrityDATcom, the showbiz-oriented show which airs in the new tiemslot on Saturdays at 1:30 pm, it competes to deliver entertainment from lifestyle news and sports events alongside showbiz news. Ryan Agoncillo and Joy Viado are hosting the noontime show Lunch Break, which airs on Mondays to Saturdays, 11:30 am, together with Bianca Manalo, Ya Chang, Bangs Garcia, Smokey Manaloto and Enrique Gil, it competes with the noontime TV ratings of It's Showtime! (Ch. 2) and Eat Bulaga! (Ch. 7). The teen stars Julia Montes, Daniel Padilla, Khalil Ramos, Enrique Gil, Kathryn Bernardo, Xian Lim, Victoria Justice, Rayver Cruz, Miranda Cosgrove and Yen Santos, who are also the ABS-CBN's Star Magic talent center, will be hosting DMZ-TV, which airs with the new timeslots on Sundays, 1:30 pm. IBC-13 is now a strong No. 3 in the industry dominated by GMA Network Inc. and ABS-CBN Broadcasting Corp. would improve the network's ratings. As the Kapinoy network among free-to-air TV channels, more than half of the first semester's advertising volume went to GMA 7 (31%) and ABS-CBN 2 (26%). IBC-13 now ranked a strong third with 20% share of commercial spots, up by 80% from a year ago. The station has also consulted, Viva Entertainment, which is responsible for the entertainment network Viva-TV in the broadcast hours on IBC-13 from 5:00 pm to 11:30 pm on Mondays-Fridays, 8:00 am to 11:30 pm on Saturdays at 10:30 am to 11:30 pm on Sundays. The station also has the PBA Games, the Filipino-dubbed foreign cartoons, the Viva Tagalog movies and imported asianovelas with some Viva-TV more shows like Popstar Diaries, KC.com, @Annebishowsa, Dear Heart, The Jon Santos Show, Petra's Panniest, WOW!, I Am Sarah, Pantaxya X, Showbiz Star, Daily Top 10 and Especially For You and the game shows like The Weakest Link and Who Wants to be a Millionaire? are all produced by Viva Television. Mercado that IBC-13 is interested in getting chairman and CEO for Viva Entertainment Vic del Sorario to help. He talking with a chairman who is responsible for a number of box-office hits for Viva Entertainment. Cartoons on IBC-13 Viva-TV as the Kapinoy network is treating viewers for kids enjoy watching with Viva-TV Kids as Home of the Stars to bring the new Rainbow S.r.l have fun with your favorite cartoons for young girls on IBC-13 program line-up: the enchanted phenomenal new season of Winx Club from 5:00 to 5:30 pm, every Mondays to Fridays starting July 2, 2012, and most exciting refreshing Pop Pixie at 8:00 to 8:30 am, every Saturdays, which is dubbed in Filipino both available in CDs and DVDs of worth 300 pesos from Viva Video. Every Monday to Friday at 5:00 pm, sprinkle on the fairy dust with the magical return of the enchanting Winx Club. Back at the fanciful Alfea school for fairies, the Wizards of the Black Circle try to abduct Bloom. After a change of heart upon finding out that Bloom is not who they thought she was, the wizards leave Alfea threatening to capture the last fairy on Earth. Winx Club become the phenomenal TV ratings in the number one animated series beating than GMA's It Started with a Kiss and ABS-CBN's Precious Hearts Romances: Hiyas. For the characters are Stella, Aisha, Musa, Tecna, Flora and Bloom. Every Saturday mornings at 8:00, Pop Pixie discover magic and adventure in a magical universe filled with gnomes, elves, talking animals and pixies. A spin-off series based on Winx Club featuring the Pixies from Winx Club as main characters for Pop Pixie are Amore, Caramel, Cherie and Lockette. New Anime on IBC The Kapinoy network had new treating viewers on Viva-TV as Home of the Stars called Anime Viva to the new anime series on IBC-13 line-up: Ragnarok: The Anmation from 10:00 to 10:30 am, every Saturday, and Beelzebub at 10:30 am back-to-back K-ON! at 8:30 p.m. on Sundays, which is dubbed in FIlipino starts on June 30, 2012 according to a TV advertisement shown on the network. Every Saturday at 10:00 am with Ragnarok, Roan and Yufa are the story happens in the world of Rune-Midgard. An evil entity called the Dark Lord wants to create chaos in the world with the help of seven crystals that represent the seven ambitions (also known as the Seven Strengths) who sealed him away years ago. For Sundays 10:30 am with your action-packed manga Beelzebub, Tatsumi Oga, who is a first year student at Ishiyama High, a school for delinquents. The series topped Japanese TV ratings when it premiered in 2011. Finaly at 11:00 am on Sundays for comic strip manga K-ON!, Yui Hirasawa she is one of the members of the light music club and plays a Heritage Cherry Sunburst Gibson Les Paul Standard electric guitar Also joining Viva-TV Kids airing everyday on IBC. Watch the new seasons of Winx Club at 5:00 pm on Monday to Friday, every weekend Pop Pixie, Magic Wonderland, Polly Pocket and Disney's House of Mouse on Saturdays back-to-back-to-back starting at 9:00 am and Barbie at 11:30 am on Sundays at the same time. Don’t miss every weekend with Ragnarok, Saturdays at 10:00 am, Beelzebub, Sundays at 10:30 am and K-ON!, Sundays at 11:00 am, only in the new Anime Viva of Viva-TV.